School Girl Skirt
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: Neslie one shot for my Forbidden Temptation readers. You can read this if you haven't read the fic, though you may not catch all the inside jokes. Nick Jonas/OC. Rated M for shameless kinky smut. Student/teacher smut. Please review.


_**Go Grab That Fucking Tease Of A School Girl Skirt**_

**The Neslie One shot as promised for my Forbidden Temptation readers. If you didn't read the fic, you will probably still be able to follow it.**

**This is just some kinky shit I really wanted to write and I feel like a total whore for doing it. Oh well, don't judge :D**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Nick & Leslie**

**Warning: Kinky, smut. Language.**

Nick and I had been happily dating all summer since graduation. I was headed off to University in a few weeks: however, I'd decided to attend the local campus so I could be with Nick and live at home. I'd also finally told my father about us and much to my surprise he didn't judge me for it. He was a little shocked, but over all didn't have a problem with the age difference, him and my mother were a few years apart as well, and approved of Nicholas. We hadn't told my mother yet because, well, she was…my mother. I was grateful for my father's support however and the rest would come in time. Nick, my dad and I had even gone out to eat a few times in 'secret' and the two of them were becoming quite close. It brought a smile to my face. Who was I kidding; everything he did brought a smile to my face.

I was stressing about the looming school year and thinking about how my life had changed so much recently as I lay on Nick and we watched television in his bed one day while he stroked my hair lovingly.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, still running his hands through my locks.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," I assured him. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just how everything's changed so much…University coming up. You're not even my teacher any more," I chuckled. "That's weird. Next year you'll have a whole new batch of pretty girls."

"None as pretty as you," he smiled.

"You know what else; well it's too late now…"

"What?" He asked confused.

"We never used the student/teacher thing to our advantage," I said turning to face him, smirking sheepishly."

"What do you mean by that, Leslie?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm, he was catching on.

"Just the whole idea of being fucked by my teacher because I've been a naughty school girl is incredibly hot…" I teased, biting my lip innocently, driving him mad.

"Just because you're no longer my student doesn't mean I'm not a teacher who also doesn't find that incredibly hot, baby," he said, his eyes glazing over with lust. "Why don't we rewind a month or two and you **go grab that fucking tease of a school girl skirt** and I'll show you just how well I punish my naughty students," he offered.

I'd never leapt up so fast in my life, sprinting to find the god damn skirt. Nick chuckled as I left the room.

When I returned I looked like a mock version of Britney spears in her legendary 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' video. I'd tied my shirt up, exposing my stomach and sported the skirt Nick found oh so hot. I felt like a total slut but we were having fun with this anyhow.

Nick smirked slightly as I entered the room. "Leslie, have you been a bad girl? Do you need a detention?" He said holding back a laugh at how hilarious he sounded while he got up and walked towards me.

"I think maybe I do _Mr. Jonas_," that drove him mad. "But if it's anything like our last detention, we totally fail," I teased.

He laughed out loud. "Unless you would rather show me how you dirty dance again?" He teased.

I laughed, his face hardened again, in mock teacher mode. "Why don't we see how well you really paid attention in my class Leslie? Or were you too distracted by your hot teacher?" He smirked.

"That was a definite problem, but I think I remember a thing or two," I challenged.

He grabbed me and led me towards the bed, pushing me down onto it before climbing on top of me, his hand trailing my body.

"What was Hamlet's lover's name?" He whispered hoarsely in my ear. Easy.

"Ophelia," I answered like it was common sense. He smirked and rewarded me with a passionate kiss, his hands roaming my body as he untied my shirt and threw it aside.

"Who wrote 1984?" He whispered again, his hand lingering on my breast.

"Come on Jonas, Orwell, I think you want to fuck me," I teased. He'd obviously turned this into a little game, rewarding my knowledge by inching us closer and closer to sex and I found it fun.

He smirked, briefly out of character. He began kneading my breasts through my bra, making me arch into his hand and let out a soft moan. He undid the clasp and let it fall to the floor, leaving my chest exposed in front of him. "I think you're right about that," he answered, leaning down to gently suck on one of my nipples, causing me to moan louder. He pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of contact, he smirked.

"I can make them harder then, love," he responded. "No pun intended," I laughed as I looked down at his now hardened dick, pressing through his pants.

"What year did the first chapter of your ISU novel start in?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow. _How the fuck was I supposed to remember that? How did he know that?_ He laughed, answering my unvoiced question. "I re-read the book the day after you came in for help. I was trying to gain some insight as to what our conversation was really about because I think we were talking about us a little more than the book," he chuckled.

"I think we were too," I racked my brain for the date. _Leslie, you're a visual leaner, middle of the page…nineteen twenty something…okay well she was young during the Russian revolution…she was seventeen when they found her…_

"1921?" I asked hesitantly. His face lit up.

"You're unbelievable," he smiled, undoing his own belt and throwing it to the floor excitedly. I reached down to rid him of his pants, grabbing his cock through his boxers and rubbing it. He hissed in pleasure, his eyes falling closed.

"Oh fuck this, I can't take it anymore," he said pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside before attacking me with another kiss. I rolled us over so I was on top and sat on top of his bulge, gently rocking into him as he hissed. I reached for his boxers, pulling them down, leaving him naked before me, his hardened member waiting for me. I smirked and gently kissed down his body while he pulled off my panties, leaving me just in my skirt, as I leaned over him, breasts dangling. I knew leaving the skirt on would drive him wild and it did. I reached down placed a heated kiss on his lips, letting my tongue slide inside of his mouth briefly. He reached up to take one of my breasts in his hand and rubbed it, making me moan like a whore again. I needed him, _now_.

I lined him up with my entrance, and he grabbed my hips, helping and guiding me as I slammed down onto his erection. He hissed and his eyes rolled back in his head as he impaled me. He swallowed hard and I shivered lightly as he filled me. I lifted myself back up and slammed down onto him once again, we both moaned. I continued to ride him the best I could, breasts bouncing in his fact, driving Nick wild as he looked up at me. I soon grow too tired to keep lifting myself and Nick grabbed my hips, guiding me and lifting me up and down his shaft. I rode him hard and fast, both of us moaning, my hands roaming his body lovingly. We were both getting close, I could feel it. I wouldn't last much longer, Nick continued to slam me down onto him, hitting my spot again and again, causing me to scream out in ecstasy. I was about to cum when I slammed down onto him once again, trying to pull myself up but he held me down, stopping me from moving.

I looked at him and groaned in frustration. "One more question," he breathed out. I whimpered with need.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I whined.

He smirked. "How much do you love me?" He asked, with an innocent look on his face. I smiled.

"So fucking much, now more your god damn hands," I breathed, leaning down and engulfing him in a kiss to prove my point. He seemed satisfied with my answer and obliged.

"I love you so much more," he whispered as I slammed down onto him again. A few more thrusts and we both came, panting and moaning in complete ecstasy. I collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me, brushing the hair from my face.

"That was amazing baby," he whispered, pulling out of me gently.

"No Nicholas, you are," I panted, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly, loving the feeling of being in this man's arms.

"I want to love you forever, baby," he panted, kissing my forehead.

"Forever," I answered, kissing him gently.

**Meh, that didn't turn out as good as I wanted but… oh well I thought I'd post it anyways since I promised you guys a one shot. Reviews? **

**Ily :] **


End file.
